


AntfarmED

by GameDameNatasha



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:13:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24718846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GameDameNatasha/pseuds/GameDameNatasha
Summary: An accurate count is always important.
Relationships: Edd "Double D"/Kevin
Kudos: 32





	AntfarmED

"Dee..." The sound is exasperated. 

"Yes, Kevin?" An almost absentminded response. 

"How long are you going to sit here and count these?" A thunk follows the question, the frustrated male having dropped his head backwards onto his bed while still wearing his normal hat. The brim that he never has covering his eyes had smacked against the headboard. 

"Until they have all been accounted for, Kevin. It is very important to keep an accurate tab on all of them to see if there is any reason to be concerned about health." The scratch of pencil on paper followed this statement, Edd making notes of something that he found fascinating. That appeared to be the last straw because Kevin could no longer remain still, a flurry of limbs, papers and a yelp from Edd followed as he was disrupted from his work. 

"You've been at this all morning, Dweeb, we're done. If you want to count the freckles on my body, do it at night when I am tired and ready to stay still, not in the morning!" With that announcement, the ginger headed jock stomped off to the bathroom to finally take his shower, leaving Edd to pick up his papers, flustered at having had such a mess break out in the middle of his counting. 

A pause. "But if you wanna keep counting, you can help me wash my back..." Suddenly the mess didn't seem _that_ important and the unsorted stack of papers was left carelessly upon a desk so that the intellectual could follow his subject. For science purposes, of course.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written crap in years... where the hell did this come from?


End file.
